Tenchi Muyo: Chaos of love
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Ayeka is thrown into a new a city by a mistake thanks
1. Default Chapter

Ayeka's new beginning  
  
It had all started innocently enough, when Tenchi confessed his love for Ayeka to Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko pushed Tenchi to the wall why giving a deeply loving kiss.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko I'm sorry you can't see that we are better off friends.  
  
Ryoko: Why Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko I love you it's just. Suddenly he stopped when he heard a noise from the side of his ear.  
  
Ryoko: Ayeka you no it's rude to interrupt others during their conversations. Ryoko stated sarcastically  
  
Ayeka was shocked so much she didn't move for five minutes. She kept staring at the same thing over and over Ryoko noticed it.  
  
Tenchi followed Ayeka's eyes to see where she was staring at, it was the only thing he could do he was completely helpless.  
  
He met his hands around Ryoko's waist , he was so shocked he could not believe it.  
  
Tenchi: Ayeka it's not what you think . Ayeka snapped out of her trance and started to bolt down those stairs.  
  
Ryoko held on to Tenchi so he couldn't go , Ryoko: Tenchi please stay with me don't leave.  
  
Tenchi Ryoko please stop, just let me go .  
  
Tenchi escaped Ryoko's grasp and ran down the stairs with tears in his eyes.  
  
Ayeka had already reached Washu lab where she was supposedly transported to Jurai.  
  
Washu looked at her watch : It should be complete by now. She turned on her lab yellow lab top so she can if it was complete.  
  
Washu: What...what is this ? The greatest scientific genius in the universe couldn't believe what she saw. This was not Jurai but it was an ordinary place on earth according to her universal censors 


	2. Chaos of love

Arimi's new love & Ginta has a crush ?  
  
It had been a couple days since Ginta & Arimi have officially broken up.  
  
Arimi: Ginta do you know what happened to this girl?  
  
Ginta: I told you already I saw a strange light, and then I found her when I started in that direction.  
  
Suddenly they heard a gasp in back of them it was Ayeka getting up.  
  
Ginta: Are you alright miss? Ginta stated as he helped her out and up from the bed.  
  
Ayeka: Yes thank you for saving me, Can you tell me where I am?  
  
Arimi: Hi I am Arimi and this is Ginta. You are in Ohkyama , Japan.  
  
Ayeka: Wow so I am still in Japan. Ayeka suddenly started to blush as he just started staring at her.  
  
Ayeka: I am prin.. I am Ayeka Jurai nice to meet you .  
  
Arimi: You know I have to go now Ginta good luck .  
  
Ginta: You to have fun with Kei.  
  
As Arimi left the conversation darkened:  
  
Ayeka: I'm sorry if I interrupted you're um how should I put it so frankly.  
  
Ginta: No Arimi and I are just friends it used to be more, but we were blinded by our love for someone else.  
  
Ayeka: So you have a girlfriend huh?  
  
Ginta: No not really, anyway why don't I fix you breakfast.  
  
Ginta walked out the room and Ayeka decided to follow him:  
  
Ginta: So do you have a boyfriend um Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka: Um well I... no he loves someone else.  
  
Ginta: Ayeka would you like to accompany me to a party tonight.  
  
Ayeka: Well we just met , okay?  
  
Later that day:  
  
Ginta and Ayeka waited for his friends:  
  
Miki and Yuu appeared  
  
Ginta: Miki & Yuu this is Ayeka .  
  
Miki: Nice to meet you  
  
Yuu: Yes it's nice to meet you  
  
Ayeka: I am honored to meet you all.  
  
Yuu: So Ginta is this you're new girlfriend or what?  
  
Miki Hit Yuu on the head with her bag.  
  
Yuu: Miki it's not lady like to do those things .  
  
Miki's head began to swell up : Yuu you jerk I hate you.  
  
Yuu: She's mad again !  
  
Ginta: I think you just like to see her mad.  
  
Ayeka decided to go talk Miki :  
  
Yuu ; What's the matter with her.  
  
Ginta's: Think it's the girls harem club again.  
  
Ayeka: Miki don't cry is Yuu always like this.  
  
Miki: Yes sometimes I can take it and sometimes I can't.  
  
Next chapter Arimi's new love& Ginta has a crush part 2 


	3. Darkness & Light

Darkness & Light  
  
Suddenly the room started to spin and everyone but Ayeka was knocked out:  
  
Washu: Hello Ayeka.  
  
The beautiful princess looked up from the fading light and saw a familiar face.  
  
Ayeka: Washu it's you , what are you doing here.  
  
Washu: Thanks for your warm welcome coming in.  
  
Ayeka: Sorry Washu , Why are you here ?  
  
Washu: To rescue you of course.  
  
Ayeka: Why would I need to be rescued  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of someone breathing hard in the room  
  
Ayeka ran to Ginta as he was getting up :  
  
Ayeka: Ginta are you alright, Washu help him please.  
  
Washu: He was the only one to get up so fast maybe I should perform experiments.  
  
Ayeka: Washu this is no time for joking.  
  
Washu: Ayeka do you love him?  
  
Ayeka: Washu I said this is no time for games.  
  
Washu: Look behind you Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka turned around to see a portal popping up but nobody knocked out was there.  
  
Washu: Who do you love Ginta or Tenchi ?  
  
Ayeka: Washu please what does it matter Tenchi loves Lady Ryoko.  
  
Suddenly two figures appeared and Washu vanished:  
  
Ayeka: Who are you?  
  
Ayeka gasped : Tenchi , Yosho.  
  
Yosho: Sister listen you have it wrong .  
  
Tenchi: Ayeka I'm sorry you saw that Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka: I'm sorry I have know knowledge of what you are speaking.  
  
Yosho: Ayeka give Tenchi a chance. He disappeared.  
  
Ayeka: So Tenchi how have you been ?  
  
Tenchi: Ayeka do you still love me ?  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi so I heard you are having a good time at your house.  
  
Tenchi: Ayeka stop talking nonsense do you love me or not.  
  
She smacked him and started to :  
  
Tenchi was right behind her she cried but he ran in front of her.  
  
Ayeka: You wanna know the truth?  
  
Tenchi: Yes I would.  
  
Ayeka: I despise you.  
  
Tenchi : Ayeka you love just admit it.  
  
Ayeka: Why should I say such a foul lie.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko means nothing to me .  
  
Ayeka: Ryoko, Ryoko that name brings so much pain.  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi the truth is you mean nothing to me.  
  
Washu: Tenchi I have sent to people who have something to say. She sent a message to his brain.  
  
Sassami: Ayeka , Ayeka please come home.  
  
Sassami ran into Ayeka and gave her a hug:  
  
Ginta: Ayeka do you love him?  
  
Ayeka: Well I used to.  
  
Tenchi grabbed Ayeka he fell to his knees and began to cry . He suddenly got back up an began to kiss her on the lips.  
  
Everything began to swirl Ayeka lost her balanced and was knocked out by the fall.  
  
Everything went black :  
  
She woke up on the couch in the Masaki's living room :  
  
Ryoko: Ayeka get up sleepy head sing something.  
  
Ayeka: No thank you I rather not. She began to go up the steps but before Tenchi could say a word.  
  
Ryoko: Ayeka I'm sorry I had no right to do what I did .  
  
Ayeka: What did you say ?  
  
Ryoko: So won't you please sing for us.  
  
Ayeka suddenly felt weird, she pushed on to the stage by Washu:  
  
Ayeka: Fine I will only sing one song and that will be Everytime by Britney Spears.  
  
Please review or I won't continue the story. 


	4. Everytime

Everytime  
  
Ayeka stepped up to the microphone, and suddenly she looked relieved and content. Their was no more fire or desire to love anymore, the red eyes no longer shined liked rubies. Her violet hair no longer shined brightly, her actions no longer showed pride to be a Princess .  
  
Ayeka began to sing to the soothing sounds of Everytime ( Ayeka enjoys American music in this story. Sorry if you are not a Britney fan ..)  
  
Ayeka: Come notice me  
And take my hand  
So why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is so strong ( She sang as she began to cry..)  
  
Chorus: And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, its haunting me ( She continued to sing and amaze everyone with her beautiful voice.. Ayeka also began to gesture with her hand, so they could feel her pain )  
  
I make believe That you are here It's the only way I see clearly What have I done? You seem to move on easy  
  
Chorus  
  
At night I pray That your face will fade away  
  
After all After all  
  
She stopped with a beautiful note to end the song. Everyone was in awe when they saw her start to cry.  
  
Ayeka why are you ignoring me? Tenchi stated .As he began to walk to her. Tenchi I have not ignored you, now if you will excuse me she said. Sister, don't tell me, that you are going to leave your relationship with Tenchi like this. Ayeka turned to Tenchi determined not to speak first. Do you really love her? She decided to start the conversation. Ayeka what are you talking about ? She slapped him, and fell to the floor and she cried. Tenchi pulled her up and kissed her , Ayeka I love you, and you know that. She laid her head on his shoulder, they turned around to see that know one was there. They all left them to talk it over they began smiled, (Poor Ryoko ) Ayeka thought.  
  
That's it the final chapter hoped you liked it. 


End file.
